List of Minor Characters
1920s England 19th Century France Dark Realm Fairy Tale Land Arendelle }} }} Agrabah Camelot }} }} }} DunBroch }} }} }} }} Enchanted Forest }} |-|Alternate Timeline= During the journey, the royal carriage is blocked by a fallen tree. As Prince Charming examines the trunk with the knights, he discovers that the tree didn't fall; it's been cut. As everyone draws their swords, Prince Charming tells the guards that they need to get the log moved immediately. After the tree is moved aside, they continue on their journey. }} }} Years later, when trying to tempt Emma into embracing her inner darkness, the Darkness transforms into Gorgon, startling the newest Dark One. Six weeks after this, in the cavern beneath Emma's house in Storybrooke, Gorgon is among all of the Dark Ones who appear, in spirit, to witness Emma reuniting Excalibur and the Dark One Dagger. Hook, the second Dark One at that time, enacts a portal in Storybrooke to the Underworld to bring back all the previous Dark Ones. Gorgon is among the Dark Ones that come back to life to snuff out the light. However, as Hook realizes what kind of man he wants to be, he uses Excalibur, which he obtained by tricking Emma into giving it to him after she got it from Mr. Gold, to absorb the spirits of the Dark Ones. Hook begs his true love to kill him, destroying the Darkness and letting him die a hero. }} |-|Alternate Timeline= The Lead Trolls lives with a group of trolls of trolls under the Troll Bridge. On the Queen's orders, they attack Snow White as she approaches. Prince Charming is caught up in the scuffle. As the Head Troll is about to kill him, Snow White grabs a handful of sand and pretends it is fairy dust. She threatens to use the fairy dust to turn the trolls into bugs, to which they let Prince Charming go and retreat. Infuriated at their failure, the Queen turns the trolls into bugs. Setting this as an example for one of her guards, she stomps on one of the bugs, threatening to do the same to him if he fails to capture Snow White again. }} }} }} }} }} }} Kansas }} Land of Untold Stories }} Land Without Color Land Without Magic Boston }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Connecticut Hancock Hong Kong London }} }} }} Long Island }} }} Maine }} }} Massachusetts }} }} Minneapolis Minnesota The baby is found and placed in an orphanage, where the Adoption Agent helps James and his wife adopt her. As she congratulates the happy father, she asks him what they will name her. He answers, "Lilith. We wanna name her Lily."}} }} }} New York City }} Phoenix }} }} Phuket Portland Seattle Storybrooke }} }} }} }} }} }} The Apprentice|Pretty in Blue}} }} }} United Realms Unknown Origin (Land Without Magic) }} Mount Olympus Neverland New Enchanted Forest }} Oz }} }} }} }} Zelena later banishes the Witch of the East and the Witch of the North from Oz. }} }} Underworld }} }} }} Victorian England }} Wish Realm }} Wonderland }} Unknown Origin }} }} References }} Category:Characters